


Special Delivery

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is lonely, Gen, Sephiroth/Cloud implications, Tags Are Hard, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Cloud gets a much needed item.  Inspired by browsing on Amazon for FFVII memorabilia, where I found the item in question.





	Special Delivery

An excited thrill ran through Cloud’s body as he saw the delivered package on his doorstep. Grabbing the box gleefully, he hurriedly unlocked the door and just as quickly slammed the door shut and relocked it. Rushing to his bedroom, he gently set the box down on his bed and took out his pocket knife, carefully slicing the box open, revealing his newfound treasure.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long!” Cloud beamed as he took out the Sephiroth plush doll. “You’re so handsome and cute at the same time, aren’t you?” He took the doll over to the toy castle he already set up for this moment. “This will be your new home, but you’re going to spend more time with me, okay?” Cloud stroked the doll’s synthetic hair as someone knocked on his door.

“Cloud? Are you in there?” Tifa asked. “I just need to take a shower and then I’ll start making dinner.”

“Um, that’s great, just let me know when it’s done.” Cloud almost shrieked, the interruption startling him. “Don’t mind her, she’s just my roommate. Well, she’s my friend too, but please don’t be jealous.” he whispered to the doll. “Oh, you are so adorable!”

 

***

 

“Are you okay, Cloud?” Tifa inquired as they sat down to dinner. “You seem distracted.”

“I’m fine, it was just a busy day today, that’s all.” Cloud replied, eating as fast as he could while trying to appear not to. He wanted to help his doll acclimatize to their new surroundings.

“Do you want to go see a movie later? I’ve heard there’s a great new sci-fi comedy one called…um… _Floppy Disks_ I think.” Tifa suggested.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna take a bath next and call it an early night.” Cloud told her.

 

***

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t get you wet, I promise. We don’t want to ruin your outfit after all, do we?” Cloud carefully placed the Sephiroth doll on the bathroom sink counter. “Well, maybe we could find something special to put you in so you wouldn’t get splashed. You’d be great at splash fights I bet.” Cloud told the doll as he got undressed and turned on the bathtub taps. “Now I need to clean myself up before I touch you anymore, okay?”

 

***

After Cloud finished his bath, he made sure he was totally dry before he picked up his doll again. “You know, I think I’ll make a special backpack for you, so when I’m riding around on Fenrir making deliveries, you can ride with me, and you’ll always have my back, won’t you?” Cloud asked before he quietly streaked to his room, eagerly getting into bed with the doll.

“And I won’t share you with anyone, I promise that too. You’re my Sephy-Wephy, aren’t you?” Cloud kissed the plush doll gently on the forehead before cuddling it against his naked body. “I only wish you were bigger.” he murmured before falling into a contented sleep, knowing that he finally had a Sephiroth who would never leave him.


End file.
